This new alstroemeria cultivar originated as a seedling produced by my crossing of selected plants from breeding stock maintained in greenhouse at Aalsmeer, Holland with the object of producing a plant which would flower all year around with blossoms having a more bluish coloration than heretofore obtained. This particular plant was selected for propagation and test because of its bluish-purple coloration and its apparently vigorous growth habit and profuse production of flowers. Propagation of this plant is done by dividing root stocks and propagation through several successive generations at Aalsmeer has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this cultivar hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.